Widowmaker
by Astro K-7
Summary: A young pilot Brent Wade is about to show why he is called the Widowmaker
1. The New Knight: Brent Wade

Armored Core:  
Imperial Knights United  
  
The Beginning  
  
It's the year 2150, humans have made homes of the Mars and Earth's Moon. Earth has been plagued with many wars early in the new millennium. Many new weapons have been created the new creation is the mobile suit known as the Armored core. The solar system has many space colonies some are controlled by Earth other controlled by Mars. Armored core pilots are known as Ravens they are mercenaries for hire. Earth and Mars have their own armies but keep up an AC(Armored Core) army would not be in the best interest of their economies. The Moon is were most Ravens live. There are many Clans to name a few Dynasty, Fantasy, and Imperial Knights United.  
  
The Northwest quadrant of the moon is were the IKU train there pilots to become members of the clan. The training facility is the best in the solar system it is an arena in which you can see the earth cities lights and the space travel while in the dome. Each year a pilot from The elite clan Cloud 9 finds an apprentice for a year, then send the apprentice is sent to the clan that the mentor sees fit for the students personality.  
  
"Brent Anthony Wade has just become a member of the Imperial Knights United, congratulations Mr. Wade or should I call you the Widowmaker."  
  
Brent Wade is the youngest pilot to join IKU at the age of 17 he's the youngest pilot in the solar system.  
  
IKU headquarters is the first place that a new member is required to go.  
  
"Man this place is huge it must be one of the biggest buildings on the moon. It looks amazing all the royal blue and silver is great. I'm so excited to be a Knight this the best feeling ever." Said Brent  
  
"Hi Brent my name is Anniece I have been here for a couple years now, and I will show you around. I was very impressed with the tactics that you used in battle you are a very smart pilot, but there is still a lot that you have to learn."  
  
"Thank you Anniece, not many people give me complements"  
  
"That is because they are afraid of your skill at such a young age most people don't become pilots until they reach about 21 or 22 years old. So don't worry about the people not liking you it comes with the territory."  
  
Brent looked into Anniece brown eyes and could tell that what she said was genuine. Then he smiled and followed her around the complex.  
  
"That is all for today, I'll see you tomorrow show you the other levels of the building." Anniece walks gets to an elevator and waves at Brent.  
  
For the next few months Brent has to train every other day before he can go on his first mission.  
  
My First Mission  
  
"I guess, I be going training grounds again"  
  
Before Brent leaves his home he gets on his computer and checks his mail. NEW MAIL ARRIVED  
  
"This bet not be some bill for my car. Its says that I am need to come to HQ. I wonder why?"  
  
Brent gets in his black Tiger sports car and speeds off to work.(something that he usually doesn't do)  
  
Mission leader Lee give Brent a briefing of his first mission.  
  
Brent you have two choices: Kill the spy for Earth - 75000c  
Protect the Senator of Mars - 15000c daily  
  
~ I don't want to kill anyone just because their a spying so I would rather protect the senator ~ " I choose to go to Mars and protect the senator"  
  
Brent you will be leaving in at 1800 hr. so get everything that you need for a weeks worth of time and tell me which AC will you be taking with you.  
  
I choose he Nemesis because it is my most balanced AC.  
  
Man I going to have to protect a senator for an entire week this is going to be so boring.  
  
Brent receives a call " Brent prepare to meet the senator in just a few minutes for now relax and remember to listen to what ever the senator tells you. They know the area better than you so your probably going to be ship on the senator's terms."  
  
~ Mars looks so beautiful, I can't believe that at one time this used to be called the red planet. It looks like earth mostly even though there are some things that contrast in looks like the sky looks like a permanent sunset of pink and the greenish purple grass is astonishing I am even amazed by the bluish green water. ~  
  
"I wonder were the what's taking the senator so long"  
  
"How are you doing I am Mrs. Young I am the senator Williams representative. May I ask who you are"  
  
"My name is Brent Wade, I am the IKU pilot sent to protect the senator"  
  
"She will be on her way in just a minute."  
  
~ I thought the senator was a man. That is the reason why my teach told me not to assume because when you assume your going to make a Ass of U an Me. ~  
  
Senator Surprise  
  
~ When Brent laid his eyes on the senator he was surprised with how beautiful she was. Her hair is sandy brown past laying down it's shoulder length . Her skin is tan light brown and her eyes reminded him of milk chocolate. Once she smiled it lit up the entire room with such radiance of the sun. ~  
  
"Hello! Are you listening to me. My name is Yvonne Williams"  
  
Once Brent got out of his daze he remembered what his name was.  
  
" I am IKU pilot Brent Wade. I." Being stopped in the middle of his sentence by Yvonne  
  
" Brent Anthony Wade, Tony Wade 's son" she says with shock  
  
Brent having a puzzled look on his face "Yes that is my father"  
  
" Bear you don't remember me?"  
  
~ NO! ~ " I sort of remember you, but not. really."  
  
It's me E-baby remember I used to watch you when you were about 7 and 8.  
  
" E-baby it really you it's been such a long time, I didn't know you by your real name I just remembered your nickname"  
  
"So how have you." Brent interrupts and says " Excuse Ms. Williams before we catch-up I need to know where we will be stationed."  
  
"We'll be going to the country side out side of Sallad countryside"  
  
"Okay I guess we shall be going"  
  
They reach the Sallad. Once there they are settled in at a Mansion by the lake. The Mansion is were Yvonne spent her late teenage year when preparing to become a politician. It is a very comfortable house it is white with a bluish gold trim and is a 2 story high building, there are 5 rooms and three bathrooms she spends most of her time sitting on the back patio daydreaming into the lake in which you can see Sexat city one of the brightest cities at night on Mars. Three days pass and nothing has happened in which Brent had to defend the senator. They have really become very close in the past few days. Brent may be 17 ,but Yvonne is only 25. Brent doesn't see much of a gap in his mind. They both have opened up to each other about countless secrets that they have held from others that are close to them. They know that there is love in the air and nothing would be better than for them to stay with each other forever. That's not possible because Brent 's a raven, and Yvonne is a senator. While protecting Yvonne they sleep in the same room while Yvonne sleeps in the bed, and Brent sleeps with sitting down with his back posted on the beds side. Night four arrives and Yvonne is wakes because she hears shouts of pain coming from Brent. When she looks at him his eyes are still closed ,and it was just a nightmare that has been haunting him for the past four days which he has not told Yvonne about yet. 


	2. Widowmaker

The Widowmaker  
  
(Thinking )~ Today is the last day, I wish that I could stay here on Mars. I should be happy that nothing has happened this entire week. I surprised how much I connected with Yvonne. I wonder if we will see each other after today, probably not seeing that she is in such a high place in the government. I wonder how she is feeling right now she seems pretty optimistic. ~  
  
" Good morning Brent, how did you sleep?" Yvonne ask with a concerned look on her face  
  
" It was alright, nothing particularly special happened. Why do you ask?" Brent asks out of curiosity  
  
"Lately it seems like your having nightmares, and I would like to know what your scaring you?"  
  
"I fear nothing, I am a Imperial Knight." Brent says with a stern tone  
  
"Brent everyone has fears, can't you tell me what has been bothering you." Yvonne looks sits on the floor beside Brent waiting for a answer  
  
~ Brent usually doesn't open up to people , because he feels that if he opens up that people will take advantage of him. For some reason he trust Yvonne so he tells her what his nightmare have been about and why he hasn't told her about the dreams. ~  
  
"In my dreams I see everyone around me dying and I can't stop it from happening. I see a shadow attacking innocent people. I see explosions and AC's that are being ripped into shreds as if they are aluminum foil. So I get in my AC to stop the shadow. I overboost towards the shadow and then I see an AC. I fight the AC with all my might and every thing I know but he is just one step ahead of me. My AC gets destroyed and I am in so much pain because I gave my all and I could defeat the pilot. I get out of the cockpit, and I notice a man walking towards me. I could not see his face because his helmet had the word Widowmaker across the visor. I just knew that the man was going to kill me, but before I was going to die I had to know who the pilot was. Then before he does he tells me that he the Darkness in my heart, and a Nemesis that I will never defeat. When he took of the helmet the pilot was me. I couldn't believe what I did to all those people. I ask why, but then he turned around and on his back there was a image of a Dark Angel on his back then he disappears."  
  
Before any thing else can be said Brent gets a message from Anzel a IKU pilot that is stationed in Sexat city.  
  
Brent, Hurry up and get the senator to a safe place as soon as possible because there are two AC's approaching your area.  
  
" Yvonne we have to go now!" Brent jumps straight up and pulls Yvonne up by her arm.  
  
"Brent what's wrong?" Yvonne is concerned but, feels safe with Brent by her side.  
  
"I have to get my AC right now!" Brent calls upon his AC by using a transmission deviece that he obtained from his mentor E. Lee Top ranking CLOUD9 member. The ACC(Armored Core Caller) makes an AC that is within 1000m come to the pilot with an auto pilot system.  
  
"Both of us will have to get in the Nemesis AC, but you are going to be in the escape pod in the core just in case anything goes wrong."  
  
Yvonne doesn't have any doubt in Brent' s capabilities since he is the son of the legendary pilot T.Wade. She believes that Brent will become better than his father in no time. 


End file.
